


Notes of Bananas and Love

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Notes, Romance, otp prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor leaves notes in Rose's lunchbox.  Some are about bananas, and some she can't translate at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes of Bananas and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the otp meme on Tumblr: #18 "who leaves notes in the other's lunch box."

Rose found her lunch bag packed and ready to go one morning when she had to go into the office and the Doctor worked from home (translated: worked on the baby TARDIS with things nicked from Torchwood). 

Her mother had presented her with the fabric bag, printed with pink and yellow roses. It was even monogrammed: RMT in hot pink. She had gotten it from a mum at Tony’s school who was making a mint on the side selling monogrammed bags. Tony got one with sharks. Rose was slightly appalled that Mum thought she should get one for both her kids. Rose was really past the “that’s not fair, mum” stage of life, well before her brother was born. 

Rose hadn’t taken it to work. However, the lunch fairy had made a stop in her kitchen and there was Rose’s lunch, all packed and ready to go. The Doctor saw her off, smiling happily. She kissed him and thanked him for her lunch.

When lunch rolled around, Rose opened her bag to find a bottled water, a ham sandwich, some crisps, a banana (she smiled at that) and a square sticky note. It was covered, on both sides, with the Doctor’s neat, precise handwriting. 

“Dearest Rose, I hope lunch time finds you well and happy and hungry and not too stressed out by that tosser in R &D who keeps frustrating you at every turn. Enjoy the banana, it’s one of the best I’ve found so far at Tesco’s. It’s no Villengard banana grove banana but it will do in a pinch. I’ve never had a better, more delicious banana than what was produced in that grove and I’m proud to say that I had a hand in making sure those bananas grew. Bananas are good, Rose. Much more sensible than weapons. Well, I hear you rustling around in our bedroom so I will finish packing your lunch and send you off with a kiss. I love you. Have a fantastic day.  
Yours, Doctor”

Rose couldn't wipe the smile off her face the rest of the day, even when dealing with the tosser in R & D.  
He packed lunch from time to time, and there was always a note, about a variety of subjects. She saved them in her desk drawer. They were a wonderful pick-me-up. 

One day, all the note had on it was two very intricately drawn circles. She knew it was Gallefreyan but she’d never learned to read it, and the TARDIS had never translated it. 

She called the Doctor, who was working in his basement lab (translation: looking for possible tech to nick.) “I’ll translate it tonight when we’re home. Don’t throw it away.”

“I never throw your notes away, Doctor.” She could hear his pleasure in that bit of information as he rang off. She wondered what it said all day.

That night, after a candle lit dinner, he took her into their lounge and presented her with the translation.  
He handed her another sticky note. It read, “Marry me, Rose Tyler.”

Of course, she said "Yes."


End file.
